


muscle memory

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: With his eyes closed, he tried to regulate his breathing. His rage had slowly cooled down and though he was questioning himself at the back of his mind — why he was allowing Minhyuk to placate him when he was the sole reason of his outrage — he let himself slump against the smaller figure, his forehead resting on Minhyuk's shoulder.Perhaps it was the buried hope for Minhyuk's affection concealed with narrowed eyes and harsh words.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

> consistent writing style? we don't know her. i think it's obvious how i rushed at the end. everything else is just an excuse for the smut to take place lmao.  
> anyway, i'm having such a bad case of migraine rn so i hope i edited this enough. i based their respective roommates on their arrangement when they moved into a new dorm in astro ok ready! and it can be in any eras really– as you can see i aged them down a bit.  
> the entirety of this is in dongmin's pov so don't listen to him being so hard on himself. eunu best boy. rakki best boy.

It was a calculated move as soon as the six-day break was announced to be given for them to spend the Thanksgiving holidays with their families. Dongmin had planned to arrive a day early back in their shared apartment, enthusiastic about the prospect of being alone and not having to worry about his volume when he touched himself later on. 

Being able to masturbate without having to pause constantly in fear of being caught or waking Bin up was a pure luxury when he was sharing a place with five other guys who practically breathed into one another's space. There was barely no privacy, no time for himself and _him_ only. 

Dongmin didn't want to be ashamed about it. He was a twenty one year old male with a healthy sex drive.

Wondering whether he should do it in his shared bedroom or in the bathroom, he keyed in the codes to open the apartment door. There was a leap in his step as he entered, unable to contain his excitement. He had bought a new lubricant for himself, strawberry flavored and unlike the coconut flavored he previously had. He was enthused about using it — it had been a while since he had been able to finger himself. 

Humming happily, he toed off his shoes before breezing past the foyer, heading straight to his bedroom where he left his suitcase. When he came out to make his way to the bathroom, it was only then he became aware that he wasn't the only one in the apartment; he could hear the sounds of utensils from the kitchen and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He padded over to the kitchen and there, he saw—

Minhyuk. 

The male was seated at the kitchen island, chewing whatever he had fried up for himself. He was in his black tank top and Dongmin felt his lips run dry. It was a normal sight, really — they didn't have an air conditioner in the apartment and Minhyuk never failed to express his dislike towards heat and sweating. Yet, seeing Minhyuk flaunt his skin affected Dongmin all the same. 

Minhyuk merely acknowledged Dongmin with a raise of his brows as he continued eating his belated lunch. 

Dongmin swallowed thickly, now focusing on the fact that Minhyuk had interrupted his course of action. "Why are you here?" he asked, voice coming out accusatory. 

Minhyuk stared at him. "Because it's my apartment too? I live here?" he answered matter-of-factly. 

"No? You were supposed to be here tomorrow," Dongmin insisted indignantly, suddenly feeling like a kid that had his candies taken away. 

"I'll be back here whenever I want. You can't tell me what to do." Minhyuk shrugged, standing up from his seat to deposit his empty plate and utensils into the sink. 

Another thing about Minhyuk that affected Dongmin all the same no matter how long was his galling hauteur towards him. It felt incredibly unfair — when Minhyuk displayed none but amiability around everyone else. It had been going on long enough that Dongmin was certain there was no chance of reforming it. The situation between them was something even the altruistic Jinwoo couldn't fix. The most he could do was remind them to play nice and friendly in front of the fans and the cameras. 

Now though, there were no fans and cameras observing their behavior and Dongmin could feel himself growing unpleasantly hot from anger. He took measured breaths, unwilling to stray away from his level-headedness. However, the attempt was rendered ineffective when Minhyuk turned to look at him with a curl at the corner of his lips that Dongmin despised so much. It riled him up — it felt mocking, like it always did. 

Dongmin was prided to be an idol with pristine manners; calm and collected under pressure. In the face of being thrown headfirst into his early solo gigs, he trod through them with a bright smile amidst the nauseating anxiety brewing within him. He was polished and well mannered through and through _yet_ he found himself getting worked up by the smallest of things Minhyuk did to push his buttons. 

"Why? Did our dear Cha Eunwoo have some personal plans?" Minhyuk still had that smirk on his face as he fixed Dongmin with a particular nasty look. "Planning to fuck a bitch here maybe?" 

"You _are_ repulsive, Minhyuk," Dongmin spat out, face burning at the younger's vulgarity. "What do you take me for?" 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, turning to wash his hands. He wiped his hands dry against his grey sweatpants and moved to walk past Dongmin but Dongmin was quick to grab him by the neckline of his top and yank him close, effectively stopping him in his tracks. 

"What's your problem with me?" 

"I have no problem with you, Dongmin." Minhyuk blinked his eyes rather innocently.

Ah, yes. 

Minhyuk did that too. 

Minhyuk would get under Dongmin's skin until Dongmin was red in the face from either anger or humiliation, and before things could go south he would drop his flippancy. He would look at Dongmin cluelessly when interrogated, sometimes with a sweet smile on his face as he answered — _nothing is wrong, Dongmin._

"Minhyuk," Dongmin started, warning in his voice. "What's your problem with me?" he repeated. 

"Nothing," came Minhyuk's same answer. 

"Don't make me repeat myself again. What the fuck is your problem with me?" 

With their faces so close, Dongmin could clearly see the darkness and faint lines from stress under Minhyuk's eyes — the minuscule flaws one wouldn't be able to see unless inspected closely. 

Amidst the animosity that Minhyuk had set off in him, Dongmin thought he was beautiful. 

Minhyuk suddenly said, "You're very pretty, do you know that?" 

Taken aback, Dongmin stared with wide eyes. He couldn't pinpoint whether the heat that crept up on his face was due to anger or embarrassment. He spluttered and struggled with a response. As he detected an amused smile on Minhyuk's lips, Dongmin could suddenly hear the pounding in his ears. 

"Stop fucking with me." He was faltering. 

"Why? You don't like hearing that?" Minhyuk countered. 

Dongmin was no stranger to praises. He had been called a _pretty boy_ ever since he was younger. His mother often reminded him not to allow those compliments get into his head — _there'd always be someone who's better and more good-looking than you are._ Growing up, he wondered whether his mother thought there was something wrong about him. You're an amazing boy, his mother had told him with a kiss to his forehead the day he started training. He learned that his mother merely wanted him to stay intertwined with his humility. As he trained for years however, he realised that his mother's words carried none but truth. 

He came to admire Minhyuk who was frequently praised for his talents while Dongmin was merely noticed for his sparkling eyes and pretty smile. Dongmin would watch from the sidelines, having been yelled at for getting the choreography wrong, for not executing the moves right, for not extending his arms straight enough. Minhyuk was a shining example of everything that Dongmin aimed to be. 

He knew he worked hard to be where he was and hearing the comment from Minhyuk's mouth felt backhanded. 

Dongmin swallowed thickly, past the lump that had formed in his throat. He wouldn't allow himself to crumble in front of Minhyuk. 

_It's just a stupid insecurity. Don't let him have his way._

"Shut the fuck up," was all Dongmin could muster out, relieved that he managed to sound firm. 

"Yeah? Make me then," Minhyuk challenged.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Dongmin snapped out of his daze, releasing Minhyuk from his grasp. 

"I'm tired. I can't deal with you right now," his voice lowered in volume, making it known that he wouldn't be furthering their little feud. 

The air was still thick with tension, almost palpable as Dongmin headed to his room — off and away from Minhyuk. 

It didn't surprise Dongmin that he had fallen asleep. He looked at the time on his phone screen, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the sudden brightness of blue light. He groaned, seeing that it was already seven in the evening. He tended to sleep too much after crying too much. 

_Stupid Minhyuk._

Though Minhyuk had tipped him over the edge for more than he could count, he had been able to compose himself. He could take being on the receiving end of Minhyuk's snarky remarks and condescending eyes. Though, his appearance had become a sensitive subject. The more he had to hear it, had to put on a smile and give seemingly shy words of gratitude, he wondered if he had ever been seen past his appearance at all. 

He laid in his bed for a few moments more, looking up at the surface under Bin's bed above him. Darkness shrouded his vision, streetlights and the sky that had grown dusked outside the window across the room the only source of light. 

Taking note of the silence in the apartment, he assumed Minhyuk must have been in his own shared room himself, otherwise must have started a trek outside to get away from Dongmin — Dongmin sure hoped the latter. 

He moved out of his bed, flicked the light switch on and locked the door with a click. He looked at his suitcase by the end of the bed on the floor, thought for a moment, and crouched over to quickly unzip and flip it open. Unpacking can wait, he thought to himself as he plucked out the recently bought tube of lubricant and a fresh towel that had the shade of maroon. 

He made his way to his bed, bunched up the blankets to the very corner until they met the wall and flattened the towel on top of the mattress with his palm. He bit his lip as he reminded himself that he wasn't alone — that Minhyuk could be silently lounging around in the living room at the very moment. The walls weren't very thin but they weren't exactly thick either.

He took a deep breath. He'd just have to be quiet and Minhyuk wouldn't notice anything. 

He shuffled out of his pants and boxers until he was naked from the waist down. He carefully laid himself on the bed, buttocks atop the soft towel while he ripped the overwrap off the lubricant with his teeth. Not wasting any time, he squeezed a copious amount of the sticky substance onto his palm and warmed it up with his fingers. Closing his eyes, he let himself be comfortable in his position as he parted his legs, slick hand lowering to languidly rub between his thighs. 

"Ah," he let out softly, feeling himself growing hard as he continued grinding against his palm. Behind his closed lids, the image of Minhyuk appeared — his golden skin, strong arms and large hands that Dongmin had always wanted on himself. He licked his lips, head tipping back as he began pumping himself, occasionally pausing at the head to toy with the slit. Mewling, he released his cock to cup his balls which he kneaded gently. He spread his thighs further, knees hiking up and hips lifting a bit as he reached to slide his middle finger past his puckered hole, willing himself to relax until the lone digit was completely wedged within. 

Touching himself to the thought of Minhyuk was an occurrence and an urge he tried to refuse and suppress the first time. The more he attempted to hold off the impure thoughts, the worse it sprung back at him. He would jerk himself off furiously under the running shower to chase a quick release while the other members waited for their turn outside, and he would come out of the bathroom with shame sitting in his stomach. 

Dongmin had already given up on the volition of denying Minhyuk among the fantasies that he had. It was a degrading secret he would keep to himself. 

He could feel himself tight around his finger as he pushed the digit in and out, adding another, and the third the moment he felt like he was stretched enough. His brows furrowed in concentration, knees now above his chest as he tried to finger himself deeper — in search of that certain bundle of nerves. He moved his opposing hand to jerk himself off, fingers still prodding towards different directions. 

A loud gasp escaped his lips the moment he had nudged against a lump, his body jerking as the sudden surge of pleasure electrocuted him. 

"Oh, fuck," he cried lowly, clamping his mouth shut to stifle his noises as he stabbed at his prostate over and over, fingers gripping his leaking cock. He was fully absorbed in the pleasure, at the thought of Minhyuk, his breathing becoming uneven as he was nearing his climax — so near he could almost sob. 

A knock to his door sent him jolting forward, now fully seated on his towel as both his sticky hands gripped onto the bed sheets. His chest rose and fell, eyes wide towards the closed door. 

"What?" he sounded out of the breath, annoyed and impatient. 

"I bought dinner," came Minhyuk's voice behind the door. 

Heart still racing upon being startled, Dongmin simply responded with a sharp _alright_. It was quiet for a moment. Dongmin hoped that Minhyuk had already gone away; he really didn't want to deal with Minhyuk any longer after being cockblocked. 

Minhyuk was pretty much still hanging around though, when his voice came again, "I'll leave it in the microwave." 

Dongmin sighed, slumping back down on the bed, his head momentarily bouncing on his pillows. He pressed the ball of his palm against his forehead and let out a noise in part-annoyance and part-frustration. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and lowered his hands, attempting to push himself back to the previous rapture he was in. 

It took Dongmin about an hour before he had gotten out of his room. He shuffled to the kitchen and saw a bowl of a few pieces of fried chicken wings inside the microwave as per Minhyuk's words. Dongmin washed his hands thoroughly before moving to heat the food up. 

Despite having been interrupted, Dongmin managed to have a decent orgasm — though it did take his irritation a while to dissipate as he tried to work his way back. 

Dongmin felt alive, rejuvenated even, and he hummed to a random tune as he went to get himself a glass of cold water. It didn't take a while before the microwave beeped and Dongmin moved to have his dinner. 

There was a warm feeling that bubbled in his chest knowing that Minhyuk had brought him dinner. Dongmin fought the dismaying urge to smile and reminded himself that buying and sharing meals in the apartment was an etiquette among the group. Dongmin would've done the same thing if he had gone out to buy dinner as much as his pride would disapprove. 

Dongmin had just finished washing his dishes (including Minhyuk's) when Minhyuk emerged from his room. They shared a brief look, both unspeaking as Minhyuk went to get himself some water while Dongmin loaded the clean dishes into the rack. 

"You smell interesting," Minhyuk commented, setting his glass into the sink. He looked at Dongmin in interest who looked back in confusion. The realisation then dawned upon Dongmin and he willed himself to appear unbothered despite the heat that crept from his face to the tips of his ears. 

"I always smell interesting."

"You don't always smell this—" Minhyuk paused, leaning close towards Dongmin to sniff him. Dongmin immediately backed away and pierced him with a glare. "—this sweet, I guess. Like strawberry? Did you switch up body products?" 

"It's none of your business," Dongmin said, already hurrying out of the room. 

"That's all? You won't try to keep up this little fight?" Minhyuk asked. Dongmin merely looked over his shoulder to roll his eyes at him. Minhyuk tilted his head. "You're no fun, Dongmin. Do you always get this boring after jerking yourself off?" 

That did make Dongmin pause, shame coming over him like a bucket of cold water to his head. He didn't want to appear to be so embarrassed — masturbation was a normal thing among adults. However, as he saw the patronizing glint in Minhyuk's eyes — the very subject of his carnal desires, Dongmin felt like shrinking. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Dongmin, come here." Minhyuk leaned back on the counter, beckoning Dongmin with a nod of his head. When Dongmin didn't make a move, simply glowering at him, he said, "Should I come where you are instead?" 

Dongmin scoffed, "None of those two. I'm gonna go back to my room." He took a tentative step. "Don't bother me."

Minhyuk was persistent though. He quickly moved past Dongmin and blocked his way by the kitchen entrance, leaning his arm on the doorway. 

"Remember when you just got into the agency?" 

Dongmin stared at him. "Where are you going with this?" 

Minhyuk paid him no attention as he continued, "Everyone was practically swooning over you. The staff looked like he had won the lottery when he brought you in." Minhyuk snorted. "Bin couldn't shut up about you."

"Is that all this is about? About Bin?" Dongmin snapped, "I never asked him to be up all over me." 

Minhyuk laughed. A genuine laughter that had his teeth on full display and cheeks pushing up his eyes. "You're amusing." He leaned close as he whispered, "You're always so fun to aggravate, Dongmin."

Dongmin furrowed his brows, red anger rising in him. "Is that what I am to you, Minhyuk? Something to shit on for your own kicks and giggles? A joke?" 

Minhyuk didn't hesitate: "You are." 

"Fuck you," Dongmin spat out, harsh and _very much_ hurt. He hoped it didn't bleed through his expression. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Minhyuk, their foreheads knocking together. "Fuck you."

Despite the height difference, Minhyuk was undaunted. He kept himself straight, shoulders square as he held Dongmin's gaze. Minhyuk was so close. So close that Dongmin could feel his warm breaths against his face. One tilt of his chin and he was certain their lips would meet. 

Minhyuk suddenly smiled, all sweet and eyes pleasantly crinkling. "You're gonna burst a vein, Dongmin." He hummed, and gave Dongmin's chest a light pat. "You'll age ten years by the time we're through this." 

Dongmin clenched his fists, suppressing the urge to strike a punch to Minhyuk's face. Bruising Minhyuk's face would be out of the question; it'd only warrant trouble and scolding from their manager. 

"Leave me alone," was all Dongmin could let out, yanking Minhyuk's hand off his chest and pushing him off. 

"C'mon, Dongmin. Don't be so bland now."

"What is wrong with you?" Dongmin's voice had already risen to a near-shout as he grabbed Minhyuk's shirt and slammed him to the nearest wall. "Get a life and quit fucking with me. Are you that bored, Minhyuk? Get your head out of your ass and find a better entertainment." 

Dongmin was shaking and he knew Minhyuk had noticed. Minhyuk held Dongmin's hand that fisted his shirt and repeated his words the previous moments: "You're gonna burst a vein." 

"Does everything have to be a joke to you?" Dongmin fumed. 

"Dongmin," Minhyuk said his name in such a voice that made him hold his breath. Minhyuk squeezed his balled fist. He exhaled a shuddering breath. Minhyuk held him close by the back of his neck with his other hand. "Breathe, Dongmin."

And so he did. 

With his eyes closed, he tried to regulate his breathing. His rage had slowly cooled down and though he was questioning himself at the back of his mind — why he was allowing Minhyuk to placate him when he was the sole reason of his outrage — he let himself slump against the smaller figure, his forehead resting on Minhyuk's shoulder. 

Perhaps it was the buried hope for Minhyuk's affection concealed with narrowed eyes and harsh words. 

It was quiet for the next several moments. Minhyuk picked Dongmin's grasp off him, broke the silence as he spoke softly, "How do you feel?" 

Dongmin tried to ignore the tenderness in Minhyuk's voice. It took a few seconds before he was able to respond, "Fuck you, Minhyuk." There was a lack of venom to the words. He sounded rather… tired.

Minhyuk picked up Dongmin's head from where it was resting. He looked at Dongmin who stared back wearily. "You're tired already?" 

"I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"I don't too," Minhyuk said, guiding Dongmin's head until their foreheads touched, the tips of their noses brushing. "It gets old at some point." 

"Why do you keep doing it then?" Dongmin asked so softly he was sure it'd have been inaudible to Minhyuk if they weren't so close. 

"Because…" Minhyuk paused. Dongmin looked at him expectantly. "Because you’re amazing."

Dongmin tensed. 

Sometimes he wondered if Minhyuk was aware of his feelings. If Minhyuk was taking advantage of his pathetic pining for his own sadistic reasons. 

"You're doing it again. I'm tired, Minhyuk."

"I'm not fucking with you." Minhyuk cradled Dongmin's face, hands cupping his jaw and cheeks. "I thought you were perfect. I couldn't find any flaws about you. You are so beautiful, so kind, and so hardworking and dedicated— but when you exploded at me, threw a can of soda in my face while you just kept on yelling and _yelling_ until we were sent to the counseling room, I thought that yeah, maybe you aren't that perfect after all." 

Dongmin flushed at the memory. It was a moment he wasn't proud of and wished everyone else had forgotten: they were trainees then — had taken a break from practicing a dance routine and Minhyuk had found Dongmin carrying a familiar can of orange in his hand. Drinking carbonated beverages wasn't particularly prohibited but was advised to be avoided as much as possible. Minhyuk had pointed it out along with comments about Dongmin needing to lay off if he wanted to improve his singing. It might have been a genuine concern considering that Dongmin was scolded during his vocal lesson the day before but Dongmin was _so_ young, _so_ insecure. Dongmin took Minhyuk's words to heart more than he should have. 

Dongmin kept quiet. Minhyuk didn’t seem to mind. "It was that particular day where I thought that I didn't mind any kind of attention from you." 

There was silence yet again. Dongmin tried to process the confession. He could feel his heart throb in his throat. Carefully, Dongmin parted his lips, words uttered out in a small voice, “I hate it when you… when you do that. Can you not do that anymore? Please?” He bit his lip, gaze averting just for a brief second. “It’s tiring.”

“I don’t know, Dongmin.”

He wondered if Minhyuk really was fucking with him and his feelings. However, he indulged himself with hope as he looked at the unreadable expression Minhyuk had on his face. 

He couldn't bring himself to look away from Minhyuk's eyes. The whites contrasted strongly with the depth of his pitch black iris — a gaze so dark yet so warm with something that resulted a sharp intake of breath from Dongmin. 

Dongmin squirmed at the shift in the air. Up close, he could see how intimidating Minhyuk could appear; with his eyes so sharp and deep and his cheekbones high, Dongmin felt small. It was ridiculous, when Dongmin was almost a head taller, when he had a natural build that was relatively broader — Dongmin found himself hunching his shoulders. Minhyuk's fingers on his neck sent tingles down his spine, the hair at the back of his arms standing up. 

Dongmin suddenly felt dazed. 

"I do know I don't want to stop… this though," Minhyuk said, his hot breath hitting Dongmin's lips. 

Dongmin didn't know if he should have the thought that he had in mind at that very moment, if he had the mental strength to keep himself controlled. His lips tingled, itching for warmth, as if asking for… Minhyuk's lips. 

"Yes," Dongmin breathed out. He wasn't sure what he was pertaining to. He merely felt like he needed to say _yes, yes, yes, Minhyuk._

The distance between their lips was then gone. Dongmin shuddered, eyes automatically fluttering shut. He grabbed Minhyuk's shoulders and dug his fingers into the sturdiness of his muscles. Minhyuk slid his tongue inside his mouth and he couldn't help the moan that rumbled out of his throat. Minhyuk was intoxicating, blurring the edges of his senses. He had broken the barriers the moment he eagerly licked into Minhyuk's mouth, desperate to taste him. 

Dongmin felt like he was on fire. He felt hungry, so thirsty for something only Minhyuk could give. 

Minhyuk released the kiss, sensually licking across Dongmin's glistening lips before kissing down his neck. Dongmin clutched onto him tighter, as though Minhyuk was his lifeline and he was drowning — suffocating from the burning want that clawed at his insides. A whimper left his lips as he felt Minhyuk's hand groping his ass, the other sneaking underneath the fabric of his shirt to play with his nipples. 

Minhyuk spun their position and Dongmin felt his back hit the wall, letting out a cry at the particular hard pinch on his nipple. Dongmin rocked his hips against Minhyuk, eager for friction to try and relieve the ridiculous desire in him. It didn't do much though. Dongmin needed Minhyuk in all ways possible in that very moment. 

"Minhyuk, please," he let out. Dongmin was unsure about what he was exactly pleading for, wasn't in the right mind to articulate his thoughts properly. Dongmin's hardness was pressed against Minhyuk's leg and he brought himself lower, hips rutting desperately. 

"What do you want, Dongmin?" Minhyuk asked, his voice low and deep against his skin. 

Dongmin suddenly felt the need to cry. His mind was clouded with lust and he felt like he had reverted to being a child — incapable of speaking with sense and clarity. He felt himself burn in embarrassment as he croaked out, "I want you to… to fuck me."

"You like it up the ass?" There was a tilt in Minhyuk's lips and Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Minhyuk's expression. "Tell me, Dongmin. Were you… playing with your ass earlier?" 

Dongmin whimpered, dropping his head to hide his face on Minhyuk's neck. It was exhilarating. He was so turned on and the lilt in Minhyuk's voice that ridiculed him went straight to his dick, twitching in his pants. 

"I'll give you what you want if you tell me about it, Dongmin."

The excitement that came at the idea of being fucked by Minhyuk, being able to feel him inside shot up his spine and he forced himself to get the details out, voice bashful and small, "I–I jacked myself off and I… I fingered myself." He bit his lip, wanting to curl in on himself. "I thought of you… doing it." 

He heard the sharp exhale that Minhyuk got out before his head was tugged back and their lips were slotted once again, Minhyuk's tongue forcing inside. It was messy and full of vigor, Dongmin's desperation seeping through as his frantic tongue moved with Minhyuk's, his hands gripping tight onto Minhyuk's arms. 

In a flick of a wrist, Dongmin's fly was undone and he stood nude from the waist down, his pants and boxers kicked aside. Minhyuk pulled free from the kiss and tugged Dongmin's shirt over his head until he was fully naked. Dongmin flushed under Minhyuk's scrutiny, whining when Minhyuk tugged on his erection that stood against his lower stomach. 

"Minhyuk–" he gasped when Minhyuk sunk to his knees and took his cock in his mouth. 

The heat in Minhyuk's mouth that engulfed and licked him drove him far from his sanity. His hand flew over Minhyuk's head to grip on his hair, his arm coming over his face to muffle his noises. Minhyuk had his cheeks hollowed as he sucked Dongmin off. The slick noises that reverberated in the room sounded so obscene and Dongmin could feel the delicious heat build up. 

His eyes widened to a degree as his hips shook, his grip on Minhyuk's hair tightening to try getting him off. "S–stop! I wanna… I wanna come with you in me," he pleaded, eyes glassy. 

Minhyuk obliged, pulling back with a pop as he looked up at Dongmin, amusement in his eyes. "I barely started sucking you off and you were already close to cumming?" 

"Feels too good," Dongmin mumbled, looking away from Minhyuk's eyes as he felt heat spreading across his face down to his neck. 

Minhyuk stood up and reached behind Dongmin, spreading his asscheeks and inserting three fingers at once. Dongmin flinched at the sudden intrusion; it came as a surprise, brought a burn that came for a fleeting moment due to the dryness of the insertion. Dongmin was able to accommodate Minhyuk's digits easily nonetheless. He moaned, dropping his head to rest on Minhyuk's shoulder as Minhyuk moved his fingers in him.

"Mhm, guess you did stretch yourself out thoroughly." Minhyuk licked his neck, tasting the sweat that started beading on the skin. Minhyuk slipped his fingers out and worked on lowering his own sweatpants and boxers — just enough to free his cock, the elastic band of his lower garments tucked underneath his balls. He guided Dongmin's leg over his hip as he instructed, "Hoist yourself up around me." 

Dongmin grabbed tight onto Minhyuk's shoulders as he lifted his legs to wrap around Minhyuk's waist. Minhyuk pressed Dongmin further against the wall with his chest to keep him secure, and paused for a moment. Dongmin could see his jaw move before he spat onto the head of his cock between their bodies. Minhyuk lifted Dongmin by his buttocks, bending his knees slightly and aligning himself at the puckered entrance. 

One exhale and Dongmin felt Minhyuk enter him in one go, his mouth falling open and a loud moan escaping his lips. Minhyuk's size was average and by all means bigger than anything he had inside himself with his fingers having been his only company, thus the burn from the stretch was undeniably there. Dongmin found himself relishing the sting however, urging Minhyuk to promptly move amidst the tears that had gathered in his eyes, "Fuck me, fuck me, please, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk's large hands squeezed Dongmin's asscheeks, spreading them wide as he slowly slid himself out until only the head remained inside. It took half a second before he slammed back inside Dongmin, sending Dongmin's head against the wall with a thud. Dongmin barely felt the pain in the back of his head, barely gave Minhyuk the time to express concern when he wiggled his hips with a whine. Minhyuk took the request and fucked himself into Dongmin, causing Dongmin to cry out in pleasure, his hips jerking once in a while to meet Minhyuk's hard thrusts. 

Dongmin slipped a hand to Minhyuk's bicep from his shoulder, the tips of Dongmin's fingers digging into the hard muscles. Dongmin relished how strong Minhyuk was — relished every drag of Minhyuk's cock against his walls, every slap of Minhyuk's hips against the swell of his ass. Moans spilled from Dongmin's lips endlessly, his usual baritone embarrassingly rising in pitch. 

"You take it so good, Dongmin. You take my cock very well," Minhyuk praised and Dongmin keened, shoulders shuddering. Dongmin wanted to be _good_ and say something in response but all he could muster out was garbled cries and noises. 

Minhyuk adjusted him, thrusted, and Dongmin howled at the sudden electricity of pleasure that coursed through, his body tensing and ass clenching around Minhyuk. "M-Minhyuk!" he cried out, voice cracking from how long he hadn't been able to keep his volume down. His head thrashed as he tried to fathom just how fucking good he felt — it wasn't anything like he had experienced before. "So good… so good," he babbled, goosebumps on his skin as Minhyuk nipped on the sensitive skin under his ear. 

Before he knew it, he was spilling over himself and over Minhyuk's shirt, pale streaks in contrast with the color of the fabric. A gasp managed to escape before a sob ripped out from his throat, a tear rolling down his cheek as his toes curled from sheer bliss. His body trembled uncontrollably as Minhyuk continued to ram into him. 

Minhyuk halted his movements. Dongmin made a noise in disorientation when Minhyuk slipped out of him. Minhyuk peeled Dongmin's legs off his hips and Dongmin was certain he would have collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Minhyuk's arm around his waist. Allowing Minhyuk to handle him, he was turned around until he was facing the wall. 

Minhyuk pulled Dongmin's hips and Dongmin quickly stuck his ass out, situating an arm on the wall, his fist clenched. Dongmin didn't have to wait for long when Minhyuk breached into him, his back meeting Minhyuk's chest. Dongmin's knees buckled as Minhyuk fucked into him, seemingly chasing his own climax by the pace and impact of each snap of his hips. 

Dongmin flinched at the hard bite on his shoulder before he felt Minhyuk's warm seeds filling him up to the brim, a satisfied moan leaving his lips at the sensation. He reached a hand behind and pushed against Minhyuk's buttocks to urge him to thrust his cum deeper. 

Dongmin heaved out an exhale as he leaned his other arm against the wall. He rested his forehead on the bend of his elbow, his eyes shutting as he tried to recover his senses. He still felt quite faint, the post-orgasm high still clouding his mind. 

Minhyuk's gentle voice shot through his haze, "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" 

Dongmin was trapped in an embrace when he had awoken, a solid chest against his back. He was in his bed by the looks of the covers. The bed gave little space for two people but he found that he didn't mind being pressed up against the figure behind him. He shifted in his position, and when he turned, he was greeted by Minhyuk's face, already awake and staring back at him. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Minhyuk greeted, brushing Dongmin's soft locks off his forehead. 

Dongmin flushed at the endearment, whispering a response, "Good morning."

Silence came, only the soft humming of the morning outside and the mellow sound of their breathing heard. 

Dongmin hoped the others wouldn't return anytime soon. He didn't want the moment to end. 

Minhyuk tenderly cupped Dongmin's cheek as he muttered, "Pretty." 

Dongmin would've retreated, took the compliment with distaste but as he stared into Minhyuk's eyes, all he felt was warmth filling his chest. He fought the urge to smile though he knew his expression must've betrayed him somehow. 

"I love you," Minhyuk admitted, his gaze never leaving Dongmin, "I have – for so long." There was a hopeful glint in Minhyuk's eyes. Dongmin's heart soared. 

Dongmin knew they had a rocky beginning, had unreasonably hurt each other — perhaps one more than the other — and Minhyuk had _definitely_ been an asshole, but as he stared back at Minhyuk, watched his upturned eyelashes flutter as he blinked, Dongmin no longer held back the emotions that he kept away in his heart for so long. 

Dongmin allowed a smile to take over his face as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. take care and stay safe, people!


End file.
